


She's Leaving Tuesday

by flashindie



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashindie/pseuds/flashindie





	She's Leaving Tuesday

Jeanae’s breath is warm on his neck, hovers in the space between shoulder and chin and Pete fumbles over air, fingers clenched in coral sheets like pen on paper. He counts the cracks in the ceiling, the mosquitoes around the window pane and he tries not to shift when Jeanae does, when her eyelids flicker and her feet toe the quilts tangled at the bottom of the bed. 

She lets out a heavy breath that weighs down Pete’s head, bleeds words between his eyes and she wrings her fingers in the waist of his boxers. Jeanae sighs, “How am I supposed to say I can’t do this anymore when you wouldn’t hear it if I did?”

“I listen,” Pete mumbles, and he kisses Jeanae on the forehead, presses his fingers against her back.

Jeanae’s up though, pulling herself over Pete and off the end of the bed before he can stop her. She grabs her underwear, her t-shirt from the floor and fumbles pulling it over her shirt, up her thighs. She doesn’t turn around before she leaves the room, but she mumbles to the doorframe.

“Not to me.”

Neither of them say goodbye, but, Pete supposes, neither of them really need to. They can both read between the lines.


End file.
